1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for clothing and apparel, and more specifically to a concealed, semi-rigid stay which may be inserted removably into the waistband of a pair of trousers, a skirt, dress, or other garment. The present stay provides some additional stiffness across the width of the waistband of the garment, thus precluding wrinkling and creasing of the waistband and providing a smooth, finished appearance for the waistband and the wearer of the garment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal appearance is of some importance in almost every human society and culture. In most societies, the wearer of even informal clothing and apparel is expected to have a neat and clean appearance, and most persons make at least some attempt toward providing a neat and tidy appearance with their clothing.
While styles come and go, there has been a tendency toward less formality in business and other situations in the U. S. A. Even the wearing of jeans and other informal wear is accepted in many areas and environments now, which environments would have required more formal attire in the recent past.
In many cases, such informal apparel does not require certain accessories (e. g. belts, etc) which might be expected or required with the wearing of more formal attire. Depending upon the cut and fit of such apparel, in many cases the fit around the waist and hips can be sufficiently good, that no belt is required. In other cases, the trousers or other apparel includes sufficient elasticity at the waist, that no belt is required. This is not only true of mens"" trousers and apparel, but can be true of womens, wear (skirts, dresses, slacks, etc.) as well.
One drawback to such beltless attire is that the waistband often tends to gather or xe2x80x9cbunch upxe2x80x9d in the vertical direction, i.e., across its width, with no belt extending therearound to, provide some support in this direction. This is particularly true when a person is seated or bends at the waist, as the front of the apparel waistband tends to gather within the folds of the lower stomach and/or midriff area of the body as the person bends at the waist. Oftentimes, the resulting generally horizontal creases which form around the front of the waistband, tend to be set in place if the person remains seated for some time (e. g., driving, working at a desk, etc.) and remain even when the person stands, resulting in an unkempt appearance due to the waistband creases.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a waistband stay for use with trousers, skirts, and virtually any other apparel having a waistband which might otherwise gather or crease at the waist during normal wear. The present waistband stay comprises a thin, elongate sheet of material which is flexible along its length in order to pass around and through the tubular waistband construction of most apparel, yet which is sufficiently stiff across its width as to resist bending thereacross to preclude folding and creasing of the apparel waistband. The present waistband stay is removable, and includes a draw string at one end so the user may withdraw the stay from the apparel waistband when the stay is no longer needed in the apparel, e. g., for laundering of the apparel, etc.
The present waistband stay is preferably formed of a thin plastic strip of material, which provides sufficient stiffness across the relatively short dimension of its width so as to resist bending thereacross. Yet, the material is sufficiently flexible as to allow the stay to be curved along its length to fit around the waistband of the apparel while being worn. The present waistband stay may be manufactured in virtually any color desired, or may be made of transparent or translucent material in order to provide an unobtrusive appearance in sheer fabrics, if so desired. Alternatively, thin, flexible metal material (e. g., spring steel, etc.) may be used if desired. The present stay may be marked at one end thereof to allow the user to trim the length as needed to fit his or her waistband as desired. The present disclosure also includes a method of installing and using the present stay, as well.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,261 issued on Oct. 21, 1952 to Edward F. McTighe, titled xe2x80x9cTubular Cloth Casing,xe2x80x9d describes the construction of a fabric tube for stitching to another sheet of fabric, with the tube containing a stay therein. The McTighe stay is permanently secured within his stay pocket or tube, by stitching. No means is provided for temporary installation of the stay in the pocket or tube, and for removal therefrom, by McTighe. Moreover, the McTighe stay pocket or tube is not constructed as an apparel waistband and no means is seen for readily adapting the McTighe stay system to such an apparel waistband, whereas the present stay makes use of the existing tubular waistband construction in trousers or other apparel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,979 issued on Nov. 13, 1956 to Gilbert O. Driesbach, titled xe2x80x9cNon-Removable Collar Stay,xe2x80x9d describes the construction of a shirt collar incorporating a permanently installed plastic stay in each collar point. The Driesbach stays are not removable, as noted in the title of the Driesbach U. S. patent. Moreover, they do not pass longitudinally through the collar, but rather extend for only a short distance diagonally within each collar point or tip, to preclude curling of the collar points or tips. Driesbach does not provide any means of removably or otherwise installing his collar stays longitudinally through the tubular waistband of an article of apparel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,300 issued on Apr. 15, 1958 to Marcus Schwartz, titled xe2x80x9cBoning,xe2x80x9d describes the incorporation of a polyethylene plastic cap or end for conventional wire boning stays used in various womens"" foundation garments. The polyethylene ends have the advantage of permitting sewing needle passage therethrough without breaking the needle. Thus, the Schwartz boning system is directed to a permanently sewn in place construction, rather than to removable stays as provided by the present invention. Moreover, Schwartz does not disclose the use of a thin, flat sheet of plastic or other material for use as a stay within the tubular waistband of an outer garment, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,633 issued on Apr. 24, 1962 to William L. Chalfin, titled xe2x80x9cPlastic Strips,xe2x80x9d describes a series of embodiments for stays which may be installed within garments. The main point of the various Chalfin embodiments is to provide stays having relatively stiff major portions, with relatively flexible end portions. The embodiment of the Chalfin U.S. patent which appears closest to the present invention is that of FIGS. 8 and 9, which includes a longitudinal slot formed through each end. Chalfin notes that this provides additional flexibility and that xe2x80x9cthe opening . . . will facilitate sewing operations.xe2x80x9d (Column 2, lines 34 and 35.) However, Chalfin states that his stays are intended to be permanently installed within garments, and makes no provision for temporary installation in or removal of any of his stay embodiments from any garment by the wearer, as provided by the present removable waistband stay invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,410 issued on Jul. 30, 1968 to Benjamin Liebowitz, titled xe2x80x9cLaterally Flexible Stay,xe2x80x9d describes the construction of stays from continuously crimped pieces of metal (sinusoidally formed, xe2x80x9czig-zag,xe2x80x9d etc.). The installation of the Liebowitz stays is understood to be with the stays having their elongate axes oriented generally vertically, i. e., parallel to the height of the wearer, rather than extending circumferentially therearound, as in the present waistband stays. Liebowitz seeks a longitudinally stiff stay which may flex more easily in left to right orientation, as the Liebowitz disclosure is understood. This is opposite the present stay construction, with its flexible nature along its elongate axis allowing it to curve around the waistband of the apparel, while still providing sufficient lateral stiffness as to preclude folding or creasing of the waistband. In any event, Liebowitz does not disclose any means for temporarily installing and removing his stays from an article of apparel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,807 issued on Oct. 6, 1970 to Joseph DeVito et al., titled xe2x80x9cTwistable Plastic Garment Stay,xe2x80x9d describes a stay apparently intended to have properties much like those of the stay embodiments of the ""410 U.S. patent to Liebowitz, discussed immediately above. DeVito et al. provide stay construction having relative torsional and lateral flexibility, while being relatively stiff longitudinally. In any event, DeVito et al. disclose their stay embodiments as being permanently secured within a garment, i. e., stitched in place, rather than being removable, as are the present stay embodiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,993 issued on Apr. 3, 1973 to Burton B. Ruby, titled xe2x80x9cTrousers Waistband Structure,xe2x80x9d describes an elastic waistband assembled integrally with the trousers. The flexible elastic nature of the Ruby waistband construction, teaches away from the lateral stiffness required to accomplish the goals of the present waistband stay. In any event, Ruby does not provide any form of relatively stiff stay inserted into his waistband construction, as is clear from the cross sectional view of FIG. 3 of the Ruby ""993 U.S. patent. The flexible nature of the Ruby waistband construction would allow the waistband to bunch up and gather, which actions are prevented by the present removable waistband stay.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,332 issued on Apr. 2, 1974 to Sanford I. Forrest, titled xe2x80x9cExpandable Garment Waistband,xe2x80x9d describes a garment having one or more generally vertical slits across the waistband thereof. Each slit includes an elastic insert permanently stitched in place. The elastic inserts allow the waistband to stretch and extend, according to the actions of the wearer. The flexible nature of the elastic material teaches away from the relatively stiff structure of the present stays, and the Forrest waistband construction teaches further away from the present invention due to the flexible nature of the elastic material of the Forrest waistband, which would allow the waistband to fold and gather across its width under certain motions of the wearer of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,269 issued on Nov. 19, 1974 to Sanford I. Forrest, titled xe2x80x9cS Expandable Garment Waistband,xe2x80x9d is a continuation in part of the ""332 U. S. patent to the same inventor, discussed immediately above. The same points of difference noted between that disclosure and the present invention, are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,147 issued on Dec. 17, 1974 to Edward T. Duffy, titled xe2x80x9cShirt Collar Construction,xe2x80x9d describes the permanent installation of a relatively stiff stay in a generally diagonal orientation within the tip of a shirt collar. The stay construction of the Duffy ""147 U.S. patent more closely resembles the stay construction disclosed in the ""979 U.S. patent to Driesbach, discussed further above. The same points raised in that discussion are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,366 issued on Aug. 13, 1996 to Kohji Kato, titled xe2x80x9cElastic Waist Structure For Trousers And Skirts,xe2x80x9d describes a garment construction having one or more elastic bands installed along the waistband of the garment. The elastic bands are concealed by fabric covers in order to provide a finished appearance for the garment. While Kato states that slidable inner fabric panels xe2x80x9cprevents formation of wrinkles or furrows outside the trousers or skirtxe2x80x9d (Abstract), he is referring to wrinkles and creases in the length of the garment, rather than wrinkles and gathering laterally along the waistband, which his flexible elastic construction cannot prevent. Also, the Kato waistband construction is permanently assembled, rather than providing removable stays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,550 issued on Jun. 17, 1997 to Paul Hube, titled xe2x80x9cIntegral, Expandable, Inflatable, Adjustable Belt,xe2x80x9d describes a tubular, pneumatic belt construction which may be permanently or removably installed with a pair of pants or the like. However, only the permanent embodiment is installed within the tubular waistband construction of the garment. The removably installed embodiment is secured to the inwardly facing surface of the waistband by a series of inwardly disposed belt loops. In any event, the Hube inflatable belt does nothing to prevent circumferential bunching and gathering of the waistband, due to its circular cross sectional shape. In contrast, the thin, flat construction of the present stay assures that the stay and waistband will remain flat at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,619 issued on Sep. 8, 1998 to Sherise M. Ralston et al., titled xe2x80x9cCheerleading Skirt With Improved Waistband,xe2x80x9d describes a skirt having an elastic band within a tubular fabric waistband. The ends of the elastic are attached to inelastic fabric extensions which extend from the tubular waistband. The entire assembly comprises a permanent installation, rather than being removable, as in the case of the present stay invention. Moreover, the flexible nature of the elastic and inelastic fabric materials would do nothing to prevent circumferential creasing, gathering, and wrinkling of the waistband of the Ralston garment, whereas the laterally stiff structure of the present stays serve to prevent such circumferential creasing and wrinkling of a garment waistband in which they are installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,836 issued on Feb. 9, 1999 to Luis F. Quinones, titled xe2x80x9cWaist Band Trouser Or Skirt Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a waistband construction in which a separate waistband is removably secured to the inner waistband of the trousers. The separate waistband includes an elastic band which allows the separate structure to remain in place around the wearer""s waist as he or she sits or squats, with the trousers moving as required to accommodate the flexure of the wearer""s body. The elastic then draws the trousers back to their original position when the wearer stands. The Quinones waistband structure is thus directed to controlling vertical movement of the trousers, particularly at the back, where tensile forces tend to draw down the back of the waistband when the wearer sits or bends at the waist. In contrast, the present stays prevent compressive wrinkling of the waistband particularly at the front of the garment, where such wrinkling would otherwise occur when the wearer bends at the waist.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,221 issued on Mar. 20, 2001 to George W. Ackley, Jr., titled xe2x80x9cFlexible Support Stay,xe2x80x9d describes a specific stay configuration for permanent installation in a; garment. The Ackley, Jr. stay comprises a relatively flat, xe2x80x9czig-zagxe2x80x9d shape and is formed of plastic, and includes tabs at the ends for sewing or stitching into the garment for permanent installation therein. While the Ackley, Jr. stay is relatively inflexible laterally, the lack of provision for removal of the stay from the article of clothing, results in some lack of utility in comparison with the present removable stay invention.
U. S. Pat. No. 6,253,384 issued on Jul. 3, 2001 to Peter J. Valentino, titled xe2x80x9cPartial, Removable, Reusable Waistband And Its Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a waistband having an adhesive coating on each side thereof. The Valentino waistband is intended to be adhesively secured within a trouser waistband, and adhesively secures the upper garment (shirt, etc.) within the waistband of the lower garment. The Valentino adhesive waistband is only a partial device, as noted, and is intended for use at the back of the upper and lower garment interface, where tensile forces are applied which tend to pull the upper garment from the lower garment as the wearer bends at the waist. This is unrelated to the problem addressed by the present invention, wherein the present stay increases the lateral stiffness of the front and sides of a waistband to preclude gathering, creasing, and wrinkling thereof as the clothing is compressed at the front as the wearer bends or sits.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 1,392,199 published on Apr. 30, 1975 to Umbro International Ltd., titled xe2x80x9cArticles Of Clothing,xe2x80x9d describes the construction of a waistband having an elastic circumferential gathering along with a draw string. No stay of any rigid or semi-rigid nature is disclosed in the ""199 British Patent Publication. The narrow and flexible nature of the draw string passing through the tubular waistband, does nothing to prevent the waistband from gathering and creasing circumferentially about the front and sides thereof as the wearer bends at the waist.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a waistband stay for use with trousers, dresses, slacks, skirts, and other apparel having a waistband structure which tends to gather or xe2x80x9cbunch upxe2x80x9d at the front of the apparel when the wearer sits or bends at the waist. The present waistband stay comprises a thin, flat, elongate sheet of semi-flexible material, which resists bending across the relatively short dimension of its width. The present waistband stay inserts into the flat, tubular structure of the typical or conventional waistband of a garment, and serves to keep the waistband flat across the front and sides of the garment as the wearer sits, squats, and/or bends at the waist. The waistband is precluded from gathering or wrinkling circumferentially and is held in a flat, unfolded state to present a smooth, clean, and finished appearance throughout the day.
The present waistband stay is preferably formed of a thin sheet of plastic material, to provide the desired flexibility over the relatively large dimension of its length while resisting bending to any significant degree across its relatively narrow width. Other materials may be used alternatively (e. g., a thin spring steel leaf, etc.), but plastic is preferred due to its light weight, economy, and corrosion resistance. Plastic is also advantageous in that it may be colored or tinted to match closely any fabric color(s) desired, or may be of transparent or translucent material, in order to blend with sheer fabrics or fabrics of different colors and shades.
The present waistband stay is removable, and is normally removed from the article of clothing before washing the clothing. A draw string hole is provided at one end of the stay, with a draw string extending therefrom. The user of the present stay need only provide a small vertical slit inside the end of the waistband near the conventional front opening of the trousers or other garment, and insert the stay therein as desired with the draw string extending slightly from the insertion slit and into the interior of the garment. The wearer may then easily withdraw the stay(s) when the garment is removed for laundering, storage, etc.
The present stay may be provided in a variety of different lengths, in order to fit various waist sizes. In one embodiment, the stay may be marked with a series of cut lines to indicate different lengths after cutting. The user need only determine the length needed, and trim the stay to the desired length as indicated by the trim or cut lines.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a removably installable waistband stay for clothing, presenting a smooth, finished appearance for the garment and wearer thereof at all times and for preventing creases, wrinkles, and the like from forming circumferentially along the front and sides of the waistband of the garment.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a waistband stay which is formed of a thin, elongate, semi-flexible plastic material, but which may alternatively be formed of a thin sheet of spring steel or other material as desired.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a waistband stay which may be colored or tinted as desired to match an article(s) of clothing, or which may be formed of transparent or translucent material for an unobtrusive appearance when used with clothing made of sheer fabrics.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a waistband stay which includes at least one trim indicator or guide thereon, for indicating a finished length of the stay when cut or trimmed to that guide line.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of modifying an article of clothing for using the present stay therewith, and for removably installing the stay with the modified article of clothing.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.